How to spend your time off (properly)
by Chyrstis
Summary: Time off is time off. Johnny's got that down, but Troy, not so much. -Post-SRIV-


Inspired by a prompt for Johnny/Troy: (905):This amicable friendliness is dull. We either need to start fighting or fucking around. I'll even let you pick.

I turned this into an excuse for Johnny to bug the hell out of Troy while he's working. It was just too good of an opportunity.

* * *

"You know," Johnny said from the doorway, "there's a reason why they call it a paid vacation. You do jack-shit and they're expected to pay you for it anyway." Troy sighed, but didn't lower his papers. They were sprawled across his desk, and Gat shook his head at the entire scene in front of him. "That don't look like nothing."

"It isn't." Troy added the papers to a stack to his left, and leveled a glare at Johnny. "And PTO's a dream when you're not stuck settling everyone's bullshit."

"That's on you."

"You don't have to fucking tell me twice," Troy muttered, going back to his papers. "But boycotting it isn't going to make my life any easier."

He knew what would, and although Johnny wanted to, he wasn't about to toss a lighter Troy's way. Not this time. He settled for seeing how long he could watch him go at it instead. V had warned him against waiting it out before – and she'd been right, hours didn't register when Troy was set on something – but he stayed put. Watched Troy's face go from irritated, to pissed, to exasperated within a five minute span, without even bothering to look up once.

Standing up, Johnny approached him slowly and came to a stop by his side. Troy gave another weary sigh as he let the report in his hand drop to the desk, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook it off before grabbing the next in line, but the minute Gat caught the way Troy's mouth curved down, he did what he'd been wanting to do ever since he stepped foot in the office. He reached over Troy's shoulder and snatched it out of his hands.

"Proposal to build a new parking garage over by the Marina. Requires funding, zoning rights, political bullshit, yeah, yeah…and express approval by…whatever."

He tossed it over his shoulder, and Troy gaped at him. "The hell are you doing?" Johnny reached over him to push the rest of the files away, and Troy's glare sharpened. "I mean it. I just finished organizing this."

Gat shrugged, and Troy watched him for a few seconds before pulling the files back over again. This time Johnny gave them a shove, and Troy bristled. "Gat! Christ, what's your fucking problem?"

"This." Johnny crossed his arms and perched himself on the edge of Troy's desk. "You've been in here all night, and I haven't heard two words from you. Other than the ones I got out of you from walking into the room, but those don't count."

"Yeah? You're about to hear a hell of a lot more."

"Good, because at this fucking rate, I wasn't sure what would get your attention better. Burning this shit, or shoving you over the table."

"Look," Troy began through clenched teeth, "there are easier ways to get my fucking attention."

"I know. I've got it."

"No, you don't shove things around, and put bets on which one'll be the jackpot. You ask."

Gat tilted his head to the side. "Ask?"

"Yeah, it's that easy."

"Huh. Fine. You wanna fight, or you wanna fuck?"

Troy's expression went from irritation straight to confusion. "What?"

"Pick. Fight, or fuck?" Johnny said, twisting the chair around to pin its back to the desk. "Because I'm good with both, long as this shit doesn't follow you out of here."

It took a moment, but Troy's eyes narrowed. "You don't say? You're that bored you want to start something?"

"No. Just wondering why you aren't."

"Bored? Can't. You know the drill."

"Yeah. But you want me out, say it." Gat leaned in, and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, drifting as close as he could without touching him. "Tell me to get the fuck out."

The glare lost its edge, but not all of it. "You're helping me fix this later."

"Oh?" he asked, a smirk sliding onto his lips.

"I wasn't asking."

"You got something to make me want to?"

Johnny bit at Troy's bottom lip only to stumble into him when Troy hooked an arm around his neck. The bite had been a tease, but the one Johnny received wasn't anything close to one. He pressed Troy into the chair, hearing the wheels turn as the thing tried to stay in place, and let him keep him close. Troy's tongue slipped into his mouth as he directed the kiss, angling his head as he fisted his hand in Johnny's hair. The tug had him groaning as he reached between Troy's legs to cup him, and the shaky breath that earned made him increase the pressure until Troy was rocking into it.

"Tell me what you want," Johnny said, stroking him. His fingers circled Troy's length through the fabric, and squeezed gently. "How you want it."

Gat gave him a hard kiss that would've left V babbling, but Troy kept his eyes on him the entire time. Even through the flutter that threatened to close them. "Kinda cramped here, don't you think?"

"No more than what you and V work with."

"Sure, but you fuck me here, and the chair's not going to hold." There was a sharp tug at Gat's belt, and Troy slipped it out of the loops with little trouble. "It's tough, but we know it can handle V's acrobatics. You, not so much."

His zipper fell, and Johnny grit his teeth as he got to work on Troy's. When their last kiss ended abruptly so Troy could dip his head, Gat briefly entertained the idea of stopping him. Of pulling back so he could work on getting Troy's cock out first, but the warm glide of his tongue cut that idea short.

The long licks teased, moving over him as his breath came up short, but the brush of Troy's lips made Johnny's grip on the chair go tight. "Fucking tease. You going to do something, or draw it out?"

His fingers grazed Troy's jaw, and Gat glanced down in time to catch the grin playing at his mouth. "You're the one that asked what I wanted."

Troy punctuated that statement with a shallow suck, and Johnny's fingers dug into the back of the chair. "And?"

"Maybe I want to take my time first. Ease into it."

Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder, but let him keep on going. Even when Troy took more of him in, and didn't immediately withdraw. "Fucking A," he said, his voice rough. "Could've told me otherwise." His fingers moved to cup Troy's jaw again, liking the way his stubble scraped against his skin. "Won't be much easing soon."

Gat felt a low hum, and Troy drew back to flick his tongue.

The dare didn't even need to leave his mouth. Gat pulled Troy out of the chair and shoved it aside to pin him to the edge of the desk. Getting Troy's pants open was his next priority – when he wasn't working to hear more of his quick, short breaths – and ground up against him.

"Look, I-" Troy moaned, and Johnny rolled his hips against him again. "I might've been hoping you'd do something."

"Something?" Johnny murmured. He tugged at Troy's shirt so he could get under it, and wondered just how far the flush on his face was traveling. His skin was warm to the touch, and he was eager to feel more of it.

"Something. Just…to break this up."

"You don't have to wait." Troy grabbed his beltloops, rocking harder as the friction grew, and Johnny moved his tongue over Troy's pulse. "When I tell you to ask, that fucking means anytime. You wait until you're ready to kill something, I don't think my cock's going to do much to help."

Troy groaned. "No, it fucking won't. Not if you put it like that, either."

"It's still something, right?"

He pulled back, and Troy blinked at him for a few seconds. Whether to catch up, or relax, Gat didn't know, but before he could get a suggestion out, Troy tugged him closer by the collar of his jacket. The long kiss wasn't rushed, and the way Troy held his face was almost gentle.

"Yeah," he said against Johnny's lips, before kissing him again. "It's something."


End file.
